


Превращение

by Wolfi (Humming_wolf)



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humming_wolf/pseuds/Wolfi
Summary: У лесного народа свой покровитель. В сени деревьев скрывается он от взглядов, как и народ его, как и бессчётные тайны лесные. Не бойся, мальчик, войди в лес. Не бойся.





	Превращение

**Author's Note:**

> Всё ещё Фее и Вербе.
> 
> Беты: Estimada, Мандариновая фея и sunny_krolock

_Всякая плоть — трава.  
Ветхий Завет. Книга Пророка Исайи 40:6_

У лесного народа был свой охранитель. Во тьме лесов испокон веков прятался он, мелькал тенью среди ветвей, шуршал зверем в чаще, мороком являлся в болотном тумане, сонной одурью обволакивал в зной; возвращал детей потерявшихся, забавлялся, водил кругами дурных и пьяных, пугал влюблённых, забывшихся в утехах, и хохотал им вслед, поджидал людей недобрых в ночной извечной мгле и уж никогда не отпускал их обратно.  
Жертв не требовал, подношений не принимал, пугал для острастки, но как следует, своё охранял, на чужое не зарился. Тем, кто знал и любил лес, тем, в ком зла не таилось, угрозы в нём не было.  
Лес был стар, но старше леса он был, старше своего народа, старше золотого города, что однажды вырос над лесом. Он был всегда, как вода, как свет, как сама земля.  
И когда его народ, его лес стали уродовать, травить, истреблять, уничтожать, когда грязный алчный золотой город решил, что лес не нужен, что лес — для отбросов, — и в те годы он хранил свой народ, хоть и трудно ему пришлось, хоть и не зарастали раны на его теле, на теле земли.  
Он хранил нас всюду, хранил всегда.

***  
Спалось Адаму плохо, маятно спалось. Душная, влажная, прорываемая грозами жара стояла вторую неделю. Природа радовалась, буйствовала, травы шли в рост сильно, плоды набирали сок, силу копили, пригибала ветви к земле изобильная тяжесть — богатый урожай обещало лето, спокойную зиму, жизнь обещало, но людей изводила жара. Адаму было особенно трудно после стерильного Эдена с идеальным балансом температур: никаких бурь, никаких перепадов давления, дождь строго по расписанию, — из которого он почти никогда не выпадал. Он мучился, солнце насмехалось над ним, его прогоняли — с работы в полях, из дозоров, с охоты, — отовсюду его прогоняли, но он, лучший из лучших, ещё не отвыкший от этой мысли, ещё не сбросивший старую кожу, не хотел сдаваться, не хотел хоть в чём-то уступать.  
Он несколько раз вставал ночью, пил жадно, кажется, даже не просыпаясь, обливался и снова падал на матрас, на влажные, липнущие к телу простыни, проваливался в бредовое изматывающее полузабытьё. Снилось что-то неясное, дикарское, первобытное, как пение первых людей у первого костра: мужчины и женщины, колосья в полях, кривобокие лесные идолы, что он видел, когда ходил в первый свой дозор, красная глина на откосах реки, рыжая хна, заплетающая узором девичьи тела, ленты и шнурки в чьи-то гладких тёмных волосах, шёпот, он запутался в полотнах ткани, в тот первый день, когда ещё ничего не знал, насмешил красильщиц, испачкал мундир, кто-то прятался за этими полотнищами, смеялся — то мужским голосом, то женским, замотал его в цветной шёлк, заморочил, оглаживал бесстыдно, опять смеялся, обнимал... Снилось, снилось, снилось. И ничего-ничего-ничего из прежней жизни.  
Адам проснулся на рассвете. Его знобило и лихорадило, мокрые простыни холодили кожу, и жрало, жгло изнутри какое-то дурное, ненормальное возбуждение. Он опять напился, захлёбываясь, обливаясь, но спать не смог, пошёл через посёлок, спотыкаясь в полутьме обо всё подряд: кувшины, брёвна, козлы, спящих в беспамятстве собак — и их доконала жара — больно ударился об угол дома, но не проснулся, сон мешался с явью, сон ел явь, его окликнул дозор, узнали, похохотали вслед, Адам шёл куда-то через поля, через лес знакомой тропинкой — собирали ягоды, охотились, выслеживали и ловили отряд разведчиков Эдена, обошлись не лучше, чем со зверями — лес кормил, лес дал жизнь, Эден только отнимал, только калечил — шёл куда-то, шёл, спотыкаясь о корни, шёл, дороги не разбирая, ветер чуть освежил, солнце вставало, солнце карабкалось на небосвод, заметались, запестрили узорчатые тени лиственные, Адам вышел на поляну. Трава искрилась росой, на изогнутом стволе дерева — гладком, отполированном временем, ветром, дождём, веками на нём сидели, — на изогнутом стволе какого-то лесного исполина сидел Змей. Голый, загорело-бронзовый, яблоко ел, облизывался, щурился на встающее солнце одобрительно, улыбался. На груди бирюза в медь оправлена, глаза янтарно-искристые, бесстыжие-бесстыжие. Адам подавился воздухом, закашлялся. Не нагота смутила, было бы чего, — взгляд. Нехороший взгляд, оценивающий. На ладони тебя взвесили, насквозь проглядели.  
Змея Адам видел один раз — когда эти (какие эти, сам-то ты кто теперь? засвистело-зашептало в голове) дети леса, мятежники, изгои ворвались в город, устроили погром, требовали свободы, равенства и даже, кажется, братства. Требовали своё, требовали оставить их в покое. Змей мелькал там и тут, подначивал, насмехался, вёл. И как сгинул — Адам жил на другой стороне, в лесу, уже больше месяца, с тех пор как Ева вывела его из стен золотого города, и ни разу, ни разу его не видел. Хорош предводитель. О нём и не говорили почти, но им как будто был пропитан воздух: будто дышишь ты им, его мыслью, его велением. Его приказом в дозоры ходишь, его желанием в полях работаешь. Адам сам того не понимал, сам с собой совладать не мог, но всепроникающая воля эта его изводила, выворачивала, ломала — не хотел понимать, не хотел принимать, закрывался. Злился.  
Змей доел яблоко, облизнулся в последний раз и сказал, глядя прямо Адаму в глаза — как ослепило, как на солнце весь день проработал, — мысли вмиг разбежались:  
— Тебе сказано было сюда не ходить. Моё это место. Зачем пришёл?  
Адам молчал. Зачем он пришёл, почему? Да кто ж его знает. По прихоти ли, по наитию, по души велению?.. Ева взяла за руку и провела, ноги сами пошли, разум не остановил, сердце позвало. Не знал Адам, зачем он пришёл. За чужой свободой, за своей?  
— На кой ты мне тут такой, порченый? Как тебя переделывать, а?  
Адам молчал. То ли упрямился, а то ли понял, что от него не докладов ждут, как там, раньше, никому его доклады тут не сдались. А что вообще сдалось?  
Змей соскользнул в траву, подошёл вплотную, всё в глаза смотрел — Адам чувствовал, как солнце плавит его в янтарь, в мёд, во что-то иное, чем он прежде не был.  
— Солнце к закату начнёт клониться — придёшь опять. Не придёшь — воля твоя, но тогда убирайся и чтобы я тебя больше не видел.  
Адам сморгнул. И понял, что стоит на опушке леса, — медно-рыжая, ласковая сосна его сбоку подпирает, а то бы упал, — смотрит в поля. День полный забот ещё только начинается, солнцу долго ещё ползти-вкатываться на полуденную гору. В голове мутится, в голове тоже солнце и шёпот, перешелест: «Не придёшь — убирайся».  
Адам постоял ещё немного, пошёл в посёлок.

***  
День, дурной день, многотрудный пролетел — как и не было его. Краски перепутал, кувшин разбил, зверя спугнул, лук сработал, вот лук разве что сработал на совесть первый свой. Работой только и спасался: у сердца, в сердце тянуло, ёкало, как тетива наматывалось, подмывало, неволило, извело. Не думать бы, а как тут не думать? Ева посмотрела странно, в тень прогнала. Клубничка подбадривала, смеялась, спрашивала о пустяках, утешала, потом вдруг сказала строго и внятно: «Не ходи».  
Не ответил. Только говорить вроде научился, не докладывать, не рапорт подавать, не воодушевлять, не подавлять, не уличать — говорить, — а тут снова как в первые дни, как язык отнялся. А что говорить?  
— А как?  
Клубничка вздохнула, головой покачала и отошла.  
Думал, думал, думал. От сосны, через поле, через дела-заботы, через руки, сорванные опять с непривычки, через весь день, от рассвета к закату, за солнцем. Думал, думал, думал, за водой пошёл — дали кувшин новый, смотри, опять не разбей, пора самому учиться, хватит чужое бить — думал. Напился из тьмы земляной, из сини неба — такого холодного, что зубы ломило. Солнце в воде отражалось, клонилось, падать не хотело. Оставил кувшин, где было, пошёл к лесу. Все дороги ведут к лесу, из него выходят, в него уйдут. Лес тебя съест, шептали колосья, шептали травы сорные, тебя, меня, город, лес всё съест, всё породил, всё обратно заберёт.  
Шёл через день, через поле, через жар и летнее марево. Майку снял, то ли бросил, то ли обтёрся и в ручье утопил: солнце сожгло, золотыми копьями плечи пронзило, прошило насквозь.  
На опушке замер на миг, оглянулся. Оглянулся на посёлок, на себя, на Эден. Эдена видно не было. Его давно видно не было, а всё маячил где-то, то ли за горизонтом, то ли за спиной. Засел, как соринка в глазу. Адам сморгнул, отвернулся и вошёл в лес.  
Метались зелёные тени, шептался кто-то в траве и в кронах деревьев. Адам шёл, не зная куда, не туда же, уже в другом бреду, не сонном, утреннем — полуденном, солнце падало, не могло упасть, день не кончался.  
Опять споткнулся, упал, чуть колено не разбил, боль не отрезвила, только сильнее зашумело в голове, зазвенело тоненько.  
— Под ноги бы смотрел, порченый.  
Адам поднял глаза: в траве-папоротниках, солнцем просвеченных, нежных, лежал Змей. Голый, довольный, травинку жевал, ухмылялся. Бирюза на груди в медной оправе, глаза жёлто-искристые, бесстыдные, ласковые. Ласкающие.  
— Пришёл, ты смотри. Сюда иди, чего встал? Или обратно пойдёшь? От меня обратно не ходят.  
Адам молчал, опять все слова проглотил, всё старое позабыл, новое ещё не узнал. Подошёл, сел рядом.  
Змей травинку выплюнул, перевернулся на живот, на Адама снизу вверх глянул:  
— Ну что, съесть мне тебя, или как? Ты хоть сам знаешь чего тебе надо, а?  
Адам не знал, даже не чувствовал ещё — предчувствовал только. Тронул Змея за плечо, гладкое, почти глянцевое и отдёрнул руку — будто обжёгся. Под ладонью была не кожа — дублёная, солнцем прокалённая — чешуя. Тронул снова, провёл пальцами от плеча дальше, понимая наконец.  
— Ну раз так, — сказал Змей и, потянувшись, толкнул резко, раскрытой ладонью, опрокинул в траву — Адаму показалось, что на груди ожог остался, от Змея веяло жаром нестерпимым, речной водой, смолою-живицей, — раз так, — повторил, лизнул расслаблено, ещё почти в шутку куда-то в шею, потом в подбородок. И больше уже ничего не говорил.  
Солнце запуталось в траве, в листьях над головой. Солнце не собиралось садиться никогда-никогда, застыв в вечном полдне. Адам видел перед собой Змея, его улыбку, его глаза, сотни глаз, искристых, любопытных смотрели на них со всех сторон. Адам видел лес, лес видел Адама. Он чувствовал его руки, свои руки, чешую, невыносимо-сладостное скольжение витых колец, гладкую горячую кожу, раздвоенный змеиный язык, чужие губы... Он закрыл глаза и увидел поляну, стоя меж деревьев вместе со всеми, он закрыл глаза и взлетел в небо и увидел из сини, он закрыл глаза, он увидел себя, увидел сам себя, наконец увидел! точно это был кто-то другой. Он обнимал Змея, судорожно, не зная куда деть руки, гладил, отворачивался, не хотел смотреть, не мог не смотреть как сплетаются два тела, светлое тело, тёмное тело, как Змей целует его, где хочется, как хочется, сползает всё ниже, оглаживает бока, ноги, он закрыл глаза, пульс бился в висках, кроваво-алым пылало солнце под веками, он закрыл глаза, Змей ожёг кожу в паху влажным дыханием, потёрся щекой о бедро… закрыл, закрыл, он открыл глаза! Его обвивал огромный золотистый змей, прозрачный, как солнечный свет в воде, тяжёлый, как базальтовый камень. Адам задыхался от тяжести, Адам не чувствовал веса, ничего кроме нестерпимого жара полдня, ласки ветра, касаний травы, покоя, себя самого.  
Змей заглянул в Адама и Адам смотрел вместе с ним — как в зеркало: увидел от и до — до самой сути, до тёмной глуби, до каждого из желаний — до дна души, — и вошёл в него. В Адама вошли небо и солнце, деревья и травы, лесной народ со всеми заботами и хлопотами своими, и вся боль, и вся радость, и всё сущее, и много его, и переполнило, и выплеснулось, и не осталось лишнего.  
Змей склонился и раскрыл ему грудную клетку, и вынул сердце — брызнуло кровью на траву, окропило, пульсировало, билось жадно, судорожно, испугано, трепыхалось меж ладоней, меж змеиных клыков — и проглотил его, оно замерцало в солнечном луче алым, солнце сожгло его, прокалило и очистило. Змей раскрыл ему грудную клетку и, погрузив в неё руки, вложил Адаму новое сердце, своё сердце. Зелёную искру, янтарный сосуд. Семя животворное.  
Адам застонал. Новое сердце было тяжёлым, было другим, оно ворочалось внутри, врастая, оно, чуждое ещё, ранило каждым своим биением — потому что билось о ином. По щеке поползла слеза.  
Адам застонал.

***  
Адам застонал.  
Мутно и серо было перед глазами, муторно. В голове что-то горело, сухо и горько было во рту. Кто-то осторожно поддерживал его под затылок, поил, шептал что-то, успокаивая, гладил тёплой ладонью по лицу. Адам пил жадно, захлёбываясь, по груди текло, а в груди ёкало тяжело и непривычно, как будто там объявилось что-то, чего прежде не было. И потому тело не слушалось, не привыкло к такому тело, худо ему было.  
Адам открыл глаза. Хлестал дождь, рядом сидела Ева, смотрела спокойно, жалостливо, Клубничка была, ещё кто-то был в доме. Кто-то и кто-то, много всех, перед глазами плыло, не думалось, не справлялось со всем.  
— Сколько я?..  
— Второй день уже. В лесу нашли — в лес зачем-то ушёл, свалился там.  
— ...городской. Жизнь-то стерильная, всё повывели, от всего привили, а такого как у нас — нету.  
— ...лихорадка, — шёпотом. — Как бы не...  
— Да ну брось, если очнулся, всё уже, ничего не будет, теперь свой, теперь сдюжит, — шёпотом и шёпотом, кто-то и кто-то, голоса громоздятся один на другой, нависают, давят, дышать не дают.  
— А ну-ка все!..  
И ещё ворочалось и ходило, и поили чем-то, и клонило в сон. Мелькали тени, лило, душная жара бредовая, больная — ушла, водяной свежестью тянуло.  
Прислонившись к косяку стоял Змей. Травинку жевал. Одетый для виду ли — такие жилетки точно для виду, — для маскировки ли. Стоял, на дождь смотрел. Бирюза на груди в медной оплётке, нож за голенищем. Глаза — карие.  
Сквозь половицы плохо сбитые трава прорастала.  
В груди ёкало, но не сильно уже — приживалось.

***  
У лесного народа свой покровитель. Во тьме лесов испокон веков прятался он, там и пребудет, пока есть хоть одно дерево на земле.  
Но если не станет и деревьев, если города пожрут лес, если не останется ничего, то и тогда не быть пустыне, и тогда не покинет он нас, потому что есть ещё земля, которая была прежде всего, которая будет после всего, потому что он плоть от плоти её. И из земли поднимется лес снова. И пока есть лес и земля, и небо, золотому городу — не быть.  
Спи, мой мальчик, спи.  
Из леса вышли все, в лес и уйдём.


End file.
